ETERNAL
by Rebel8954
Summary: Jim angrily stepped towards June only to find Ian blocking him. "What do you know about Blair?" he demanded. "That he has been taken by an evil man," June answered. "One who wears the face of a friend." Sequel to Green Grass & High Tides. Crossover with Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & The District.


' _And here in the night_

 _As I feel this inferno_

 _I stare in the dark_

 _Thinking what is eternal'_

 **CASCADE MUNICIPAL AIRPORT**

Jim Ellison walked behind the EMTs as they rolled the gurney through the Cascade Airport terminal. People quickly got out of their way, recognizing the medical emergency.

As the crowd parted, Jim saw Naomi Sandburg, Simon Banks, and William Ellison standing together. He automatically slowed his steps as he changed direction, instinctively not liking what he saw on their faces.

Naomi flung herself into Jim's arms. "They say Blair's dead…in a car accident…but I don't believe it! It's not him!"

Jim automatically looked at Simon who sorrowfully shook his head. He patted Naomi's back and gently shushed her. He saw the pained look in his father's eyes and momentarily closed his own eyes.

"It's not Blair," Naomi sobbed. "He can't be dead. He can't be."

"What happened, Simon?" Jim quietly asked even as he patted Naomi's back.

Simon briefly glanced away. "For some reason, Sandburg was driving a van. It went out of control and struck another vehicle head-on. Sandburg and the other driver were killed on impact."

"It's not Blair!" Naomi shouted. "Why can't you understand that?!"

Aware of the curious looks from the people around them, William stepped forward and took Naomi into his arms. "Come on, Naomi. Let's walk ahead."

Simon removed his glasses and cleaned them with jerky movements. "She's demanding to see the body. I've already identified Sandburg, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Certainly not one his mother should see." He put his glasses back on and stared at Jim. "I'm hoping you can convince her…"

"She has the right, Simon," Jim interrupted. "I want to see the body, too."

Simon sighed and nodded. "I know. And if it were me, I would demand to see my son's body. But I had to try to convince you against it." He started walking. "Why don't you ride with me? You father brought Naomi in his car."

"I think I better ride with Dad," Jim decided. "I think he's going to need help with Naomi."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CASCADE CITY MORGUE**

To Jim, it seemed the Morgue was quieter than normal. Certainly their footsteps eerily echoed around them.

Simon stopped at the door to the Coroner's office. "Are you sure?" he solemnly asked. " **Really** sure?"

Naomi squared her shoulders and nodded.

"Let's get on with it," Jim grunted. He glanced at his father in surprise when William gently squeezed his arm.

Simon silently nodded and opened the door. "Dan?"

Dan Wolfe slowly rose from his desk, sorrow apparent on his face. "Simon. Jim."

"Dan, this is William Ellison, Jim's father," Simon began. "And this is Naomi Sandburg, Blair's mother. This is Dr. Dan Wolfe…the Coroner."

"Mr. Ellison." Dan nodded in greeting. He walked around his desk and took Naomi's hands. "Ms. Sandburg. Blair spoke often about you. He was very proud."

Naomi tried to smile. "Thank you. But it's not Blair in there."

Dan exchanged a quick look with Simon. "I knew Jim at least would want to see the body. So I've…cleaned him up as best I can. But it's still not going to be a pleasant sight."

"I understand," Naomi nodded.

Dan exchanged another look with Simon who barely shrugged. Then he led the way into the Morgue.

William shivered at the drop in temperature. _'In the dark part of my heart, I'm afraid it will be Jimmy's body lying here one day. God, help me get Naomi through this.'_ He squeezed Naomi's shoulders when she faltered. "Courage," he whispered. "Have courage."

Naomi silently nodded and waited as Dan opened one of the doors and slid out a body covered with a while sheet.

The coroner looked to see Jim and William flanking Naomi. When Jim nodded, he respectfully pulled the sheet away from the face of the body on the slab.

Naomi's hands covered her mouth, stifling a scream. Her eyes were wide in horror.

William didn't even look at the body. He quickly turned Naomi away and into his arms, whispering softly in her ear.

Jim stared at the body then closed his eyes.

"Mr. Ellison, why don't you take Naomi back to the car?" Simon suggested

Jim opened his eyes and began to speak when heard the warning growl of his spirit animal. "I'll be out in a few minutes, Dad. Okay?"

"Sure, son." William gently squeezed Naomi. "Come on, Naomi. Let's get you back to the car so you can sit down."

"My baby," Naomi groaned. "My baby…" Sobbing, she leaned heavily against William.

Dan covered the body and shook his head. "It's the parents who refuse to believe it that take it the hardest," he commented.

Jim heard a louder growl from behind him and turned to see his spirit jaguar pacing in Dan's office. As the door swung shut behind his father and Naomi, Jim glimpsed the jaguar snarling in Simon's direction.

"Jim?"

Startled, Jim looked back to Dan. "Sorry, Dan. What?"

"I was just asking if you knew if Blair had left any specific instructions about his body," Dan repeated.

Jim rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I'll…talk with Naomi, okay?"

Simon's cell phone chirped. He took it out and walked into the next room. As soon as he'd done so, the spirit jaguar walked through a nearby wall and shook himself. Growling, the animal began to pace back and forth.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Dan."

"Would you like to tell me about the jaguar that's prowling my morgue?"

Jim stared at the coroner in shock. "What did you say?"

"The jaguar," Dan patiently explained. "He's your totem, isn't he?"

"You can see him?"

Dan briefly smiled. "I know that not everyone can see them. But my mother was a very strong Shaman as were many of my father's line."

Jim rubbed his face again. "Look, Dan. I promise I'll explain later. Hell, I'll get Sandburg to explain it."

Dan glanced down at the body then slid the slab back into its container and shut the door. "You don't think this is Blair?"

Jim glanced over his shoulder as the jaguar warningly growled. The animal was facing the door, its tail angrily swishing back and forth each time Simon could be seen through the small glass embedded in the door. "I'm positive it's not Sandburg. There are faint surgical scars indicating a lot of plastic surgery. Just trust me on this, okay? And don't tell anybody. **Anybody at all**."

"A lot of people like Blair," Dan quietly reminded Jim. "And they're grieving now."

"I know," Jim nodded. "Please, Dan. Right now, I trust you. **Only you**."

Dan eyed the jaguar once again, then nodded. "I'll give you as much time as I can. But I won't sign a fake death certificate."

"You won't have to," Jim promised. "Do a complete autopsy on this guy. I swear you'll find it's not Sandburg. What about the other victim? What killed him?"

"It was pretty obvious," Dan shrugged. "A broken neck."

"Necks can be broken in a lot of different ways," Jim grimly muttered. "Can you determine how this one happened?"

Both men heard a loud growl from the jaguar. They turned to find that it had vanished just as Simon reentered the room.

"That was Joel," Simon explained. "He found a rental agreement in Sandburg's name for the van. Was the Volvo in the shop?"

"It was working when I left," Jim answered. "And he knew where my truck was if he needed transportation. Anything on the driver of the other car?"

"We found identification in the car. Brown and Rafe are tracking down the next of kin for an official identification," Simon explained. "Look, Jim. Go to your father and Naomi. I'll call you later."

Jim slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm outta here. There's stuff to be done. I'll give you a call, Dan."

Both Simon and Dan walked with Jim into Dan's office then watched as he slowly walked out of the office, the door swinging gently shut behind him.

"What's he going to call you about?" Simon curiously asked.

"What to do with the body," Dan explained. "But there's no real hurry."

"Do you have to do an autopsy?" Simon asked. "I have to admit, Dan, the idea of cutting the kid up is pretty upsetting."

Dan nodded. "I understand what you're saying, Simon. I'll have to do a complete toxicology and blood workup because of the accident. Maybe we can let it go at that."

Simon silently nodded. "Maybe once Naomi gets over her shock, she can formally request that an autopsy not be performed. I'm sure she could find some sort of religious objection."

"Well, keep me informed," Dan promised.

"Thanks." Simon sighed and walked out.

Dan sat down behind his desk and stared at the closed door of his office. _'The strength of a Shaman comes from the heart.'_ The coroner smiled as he remembered his mother's words. "From the heart, hmmm? Well, my heart says I need to know for sure who's on that slab in there." He took one of the folders from his desk and took a deep breath.

Standing, he walked to the dry board mounted on the wall. Writing his name, the date, and the time, he filled in the autopsy line with John Doe. "Now let's see who you are." He walked towards the morgue room door, then turned back around and wrote again on the dry board. "Almost forgot. Need to find out about that broken neck, too."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **INTERLUDE #1**

Blair Sandburg slowly opened his eyes. The pounding in his head, the fact that his hands and feet were tied together, and that he was gagged led him to a depressing realization.

' _Great. Kidnapped again. Now what?'_

Moaning softly, he tried to move but realized he was lying in the trunk of a car. Barely able to breathe, he tried to relax.

' _Did I hear Kincaid's voice? At the loft? Why would he stuff me in the trunk of a car? He wouldn't. So who's got me? And where am I?'_

Blair wearily closed his eyes. _'Damnit, Jim! You_ _ **would**_ _have to be going through an identity crisis right now, wouldn't you?'_

He was startled to hear a car door slam and feel the car shake. He tried to yell through the gag but knew any noise he was making was drowned out by the sound of the car's powerful engine.

Blair yelped in pain as the car went over a speed bump. He closed his eyes, feeling his grip on consciousness beginning to slip away from him. The last thing he saw was his spirit wolf trying to release an angry bear from a dense thicket of briars.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **INTERLUDE #2**

"And our top story today remains the arrest of Representative Mitchell Jefferson of Kansas. Officers of the FBI and ATF announced that the arrest of Representative Jefferson and two of his assistants was the result of a long investigation of bribery, blackmail, and money laundering. Representative Jefferson was the founder and coordinator of the Freedom Party which…"

"Son of a bitch!"

The driver of the powerful car snapped off the radio and fumed as he sat at the red light. "This is ridiculous! Has the entire human race become complete imbeciles?" When the light turned green, he shoved his foot down on the accelerator. "Those meddling ancient fools! I know they're responsible somehow for this! Well, the gloves are off now!"

Angrily thinking of all the years of hard work that was now destroyed, the driver of the car felt the rage inside him growing hotter and hotter. Finally bringing himself back under control, he took a deep breath.

"First things first. Clean up loose ends here. Then I take care of my little Shaman wanna-be."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CASCADE MUNICIPAL AIRPORT – PRIVATE AIRCRAFT HANGER**

"And our top story today remains the arrest of Representative Mitchell Jefferson of Kansas. Officers of the FBI and ATF announced that the arrest of Representative Jefferson and two of his assistants was the result of a long investigation of bribery, blackmail, and money laundering. Representative Jefferson was the founder and coordinator of the Freedom Party which…"

"And another one bites the dust!"

June raised her eyebrows in silent amusement as Paolo and Lexi began to laugh.

David Cleese rubbed his ear in mock pain. "Who told Lexi she could sing?" The tall broad-shouldered man with honey-brown hair and blue eyes chuckled under his breath.

June momentarily smirked then turned her head to watch as a shorter stocky blonde-haired man entered the hanger. "Ian," she calmly greeted.

Ian Hunter barely acknowledged June as he walked across the hanger. His blonde hair curled at the ends, and his blue eyes suspiciously flickered from one person to another.

David turned with a smile that only briefly faltered as Ian came closer. "I'm glad you weren't caught in that explosion."

Ian grunted. "Did Kincaid survive?"

"He did. That man has got more lives than any cat should have." Lexi threw her arms around Ian and kissed him on the cheek. "Kind of like you."

Ian barely acknowledged the greeting, expertly moving away from the embrace. "Are we ready?"

Paolo scowled in Ian's direction but nodded. "I'll go ahead and file the flight plan."

Lexi sighed in disappointment but smiled as she stood on tiptoes to kiss David's cheek. "Be safe." She gave Ian a sideways glance. "Both of you."

"We'll do our best," David promised with a smile. He reached down and grabbed two backpacks. He shouldered one and handed Ian the second. Then they followed June to the waiting SUV.

When they vehicle had departed, Paolo turned to Lexi with a grin. "You're gonna be in **so** much trouble. I saw what you put in Hunter's pack. You **know** what David said." His grin turned into a smirk. "You should have made Herm give it to him."

Lexi waved her hand in disdain. "Ian won't let Herm get within 20 feet of him. He trusts **us**."

"He does?" Paolo laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's news to me."

"Well, as much as he trusts anybody," Lexi reluctantly admitted. "Besides, I'm not going to be here when they find out."

"Oh? And just where are you going?" Paolo curiously asked.

"I have places to go. People to see. Planes to meet." Lexi's blue eyes twinkled. "Promises to keep." She kissed Paolo on the cheek. "Toodles, brother dear. I have a plane to catch."

Paolo shook his head as he watched her skip away. "Just in case I'm asked, I don't know anything about any of this!" he yelled.

He was completely frustrated when Lexi casually waved at him over her shoulder.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WILLIAM ELLISON'S CAR**

Naomi dried her tears on the handkerchief that William had provided. She glanced over her shoulder at a silent Jim Ellison who sat in the back seat of his father's car. "I still can't believe that was Blair," she sniffled.

William briefly took his eyes off the busy traffic around him as he navigated his way out of Cascade's busy center district. "Naomi…"

"You were right. It wasn't Blair," Jim calmly interrupted his father as he stared out the side window.

" **What?!** " William looked over his shoulder as well, then back to the street in front of him. "Son…are you sure?"

"Positive," Jim answered. "I saw faint surgical scars from the plastic surgery. It's just a matter of time before Dan spots them as well."

"I told you!" Naomi triumphantly looked at William.

William's blue eyes narrowed. "You didn't mention that to Captain Banks, did you?"

"No."

"But…" Naomi frowned, then turned in her seat where she could see both men.

' _He's calm. He's too calm.'_ William reached out and patted Naomi's arm. "Not now, Naomi." He realized he'd never seen this side of his elder son and wasn't sure he liked the cool detachment he saw in his son's blue eyes.

Naomi gave him a curious look but turned around in her seat and stared out the window at the passing buildings.

"Back home, son?" William casually asked.

Jim briefly nodded and reached for his cell phone. "I need to tell Sally to get packed. Can the two of you pack quickly?"

Naomi started to speak but didn't when William again patted her arm.

"I'm sure we can, Jimmy."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WILLIAM ELLISON'S HOUSE**

"I haven't seen Rucker in years," William admitted as he set his suitcase by the landing. He inadvertently smiled, seeing his expensive suitcase sitting next to Naomi's battered and worn bag. _'I wonder if Naomi would mind if I bought us matching luggage. Or would that be too bourgeois?'_

"Jim, are you certain your cousin won't mind all of us staying on the island?" Naomi asked. "I'm sure there's not that much room at a lighthouse."

Jim hesitated. "It'll be a little cramped," he admitted. "But I'm sure Rucker will understand." He mentally sighed. _'I'm gonna be explaining a whole lot of stuff to a whole lot of people for a whole long time once this is over…I hope.'_

William turned to take Sally's suitcase from her and placed it with the others. "Steven said he would wait for us at the airport if he landed before we got there." He smiled. "At least he's got his suitcase with him." He glanced at his son. "Don't you think you should at least try to get in touch with Rucker? You said there was a pretty big storm moving in when you left the island. Are you sure we can even get there?"

Before Jim could answer, they heard the front doorbell ring.

' _If I could see someone_

 _Who's been there before me_

 _And traded his soul_

 _For a moment of glory.'_

Jim automatically drew his gun. "Stay here." He paused at the top of the stairs, then turned to his father. "If I say to run, you take Sally and Naomi and go. Do **not** stop until you get to Storm Island. Do you understand?"

William started to argue, then saw Sally's frightened face. Reluctantly, he nodded. "I understand, Jimmy."

Jim curtly nodded as the doorbell rang a second time. He released the safety and held the gun at his side as he quickly walked down the steps. Extending his hearing, he identified three people at the front door. One heartbeat sounded normal and calm. The other two…Jim shook his head. _'What's wrong with the other two heartbeats?'_

Taking a quick breath, he opened the door slightly and peered out.

"Hello. I'm here to see Naomi."

"June?"

Jim threw an angry look over his shoulder.

William shrugged helplessly. "I couldn't stop her, Jimmy," he apologized.

"It's okay, Jim. That's June. I know her. She was one of the people who rescued us in Guatemala."

Slowly Jim opened the door and stepped aside.

June started to enter, but the blonde-haired man with her grabbed her arm.

"You wanna put the safety back on that gun?"

Jim met the blonde-haired man's blue eyes. Each recognized the same predator and hunter in the other man that lived in their own souls.

The tall broad-shouldered man standing behind June glanced down at his companion with a fond smile.

Reluctantly Jim replaced the safety on his weapon.

The blonde-haired man released June who stepped into the house followed by the two men.

"Hello, Naomi," June greeted.

Naomi came down the steps and hugged the other woman.

"Naomi, when I told Dad to stay put, I meant you as well," Jim muttered.

"Well, you should have said that," Naomi retorted with a toss of her head.

All four men simultaneously sighed.

"This is David and Ian," June introduced. She turned to look at Jim. "We've come to help."

William exchanged a quick look with Jim, then nodded. "Please. Come in." He turned to take Sally's arm. "That's alright, Sally. I don't think we'll be here long enough for refreshments."

Jim hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the others to precede him. He and Ian stared at each other for several seconds until David touched the smaller man on the arm.

Ian gave David a warning look, then shrugged in reluctant agreement. As he followed his companion up the stairs, he glanced over his shoulder at Jim more than once.

"I realize I will be asking quite a lot, but I need you to trust us," June began.

"Why should we?" Jim bluntly asked. He stiffened when the woman turned her eerie blue eyes on him.

"Because if you don't, then Naomi's son…your Guide and Shaman…will be lost forever," June solemnly assured him. "And this world will soon be plunged into more chaos than you can imagine."

Jim angrily stepped towards June only to find Ian blocking him. "What do you know about Blair?" he demanded.

"That he has been taken by an evil man," June answered. "One who wears the face of a friend."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **INTERLUDE #3**

The dark-skinned man looked around the house with satisfaction. All his necessary records were on computer disks safely in the bag at his feet. As he stared at the explosives scattered around the room, he slowly smiled.

"It's too bad you're not here so I can destroy you as well, _**son**_! You don't know how much I hated having you touch me, you brat!" he spat in disgust. Glaring at the picture on the mantle of a smiling Daryl Banks, he slowly shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe later in your lifetime." He suddenly laughed. "And your pretty Mama, too."

The man wearing the face of Simon Banks picked up the bag at his feet and walked out the back door. He contemptuously looked at the rose bushes in the back yard that still struggled to survive. As he passed them, each one turned brown and began drooping towards the ground.

The man walked into the garage and opened the door of the car that was parked there. He tossed the bag onto the front seat and got behind the wheel. He slammed the car door shut and activated the garage door opener.

"Goodbye, Cascade. Now it's on to bigger and better things."

At the end of the block, he stopped the car. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a thin remote control that resembled one used for an expensive home sound system. Turning around in his seat, he pointed the device at the house he'd abandoned. Pressing the button, he heartily laughed when the house exploded with a tremendous rumble and flash of fire.

Tossing the remote control onto the floor of the car, he turned and quickly drove away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **INTERLUDE #4**

Blair dimly heard what sounded like thunder in the distance and tried to open his eyes. But he found it was too great an effort to do so.

' _Rest. Gather your strength for the battle to come.'_

"Incacha?" Blair murmured. He tried once more to open his eyes but failed. "Gotta save the bear…save…"

The last thing Blair heard was the howl of a frustrated wolf and the roar of an angered bear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WILLIAM ELLISON'S HOUSE**

"Simon Banks," Jim solemnly nodded.

"Jimmy! Are you saying that man wasn't Captain Banks?" William demanded.

June hesitated, turning her eyes to William. She stared at him for several seconds. "In a manner of speaking."

Frustrated, William took a deep breath and spoke in a firm voice honed by decades of battle in financial boardrooms. "From this point on, I want to know **exactly and precisely** who you people are and what's going on. No more evasions, either. Speak plainly."

"My spirit animal saw Simon as a threat," Jim automatically reacted to his father's tone of voice.

" **Spirit animal**?!" William exploded.

"Oh, William! This is a good thing!" Beaming, Naomi turned to Jim. "You've actually seen it? And you know its significance?" Before Jim could answer, she turned back to William. "This is so exciting!"

"Can we get back to more important things?" Ian demanded.

"Thank you," William agreed with a nod. "For the moment, we'll let this spirit animal matter rest." He gave Jim a hard look that promised future conversation. "For the sake of argument, we'll assume that Captain Banks…or whoever…is behind all this. The question is why?"

Ian crossed his arms over his chest and gave June a smirk. "Go ahead. Tell 'em."

David put a warning hand on Ian's shoulder which the smaller man casually shrugged off.

June stared at Ian for a few seconds, then slowly smiled. When Ian's eyes narrowed, she turned to the others. "I'll give you the short story. I can explain it further while getting you to safety."

William nodded. "Alright. The short version then."

"There is an entity called Dahok that has taken over Captain Banks' body. It's a **very** old evil which gathers strength from the evil and chaos around it. Once it's found a host, it can manipulate people and events with more precision." Her gaze blurred for a few seconds, then she looked at Jim. "It's difficult to know how long it has actually been here in Cascade. But it's been more deliberate in its intentions since Jim's Sentinel abilities manifested here in Cascade."

"Sentinel? Jimmy?"

"I'll explain later, Sally. I promise." Jim threw Sally an apologetic look. _'I think I'll just rent out one of the lecture halls at the Cascade Convention Center and invite everyone for one big round of explanations.'_

"And this…entity faked Blair's death." Naomi frowned. "Why?"

"To throw me off," Jim grimly answered. He glared at June. "Just how manipulative is this thing?"

"Very," David ruefully admitted. "You can't allow yourself to doubt who and what you are when you face it." His blue eyes momentarily rested on Ian then he looked again at Jim. "Not for one single second."

Jim's muttered curse in Quecha caused June to appreciatively smile. Then she turned to Naomi. "You will not be able to go to Storm Island," she advised. "It will be days before that storm front is cleared. I will take you and your friends to Taos. Herm is still there to provide protection." June ignored Ian's loud snort. "And Taos itself is a protected place."

"I know!" Naomi enthusiastically nodded. "You can feel the spiritual…"

"Naomi!" William rubbed his temples. "Perhaps you could explain that on our way."

Jim smiled to himself. _'Welcome to the Sandburg Zone, Pops.'_

"David and Ian will go with Jim," June continued.

Jim eyed the two men. "You've fought this Dahok before?"

"No."

"Yes."

David briefly closed his eyes in frustration. "Yes," he firmly repeated.

Ian started to argue but was interrupted by Jim's cell phone.

"Ellison." Jim's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait…Joel…what do you mean Simon's house exploded?"

"We need to go now," June urged. "I have a plane waiting at the airport. As soon as Steven arrives, we'll leave."

"Maybe it was one of Kincaid's men?" Jim spoke into his cell. He frowned when Ian firmly shook his head. "Okay, Joel. I'll keep in touch." He disconnected the call and stared at Ian. "Why not?"

"Kincaid only had one man. Me. I made contact with him when he was sprung," Ian explained. "Dahok's contact, the one driving the other car in that accident, by the way, was supposed to be arranging for some of Kincaid's men to be sprung from prison. That may have been the dead men in the warehouse."

Jim rubbed his face. "Damn, I've been totally out of it lately."

"Don't feel bad," David sympathized. "Dahok can to that to a person very easily." His haunted blue eyes lingered on Ian for a few moments, then he turned to June. "We'll let you know what happens."

"Jimmy, be careful," William urged, giving his son a quick hug.

"I will, Dad," Jim promised, returning the hug. "Keep an eye on Sally and Naomi." He quickly hugged Sally and kissed her on the forehead. He then turned to Naomi and gave her a hug as well. "I'll find Blair and bring him back," he promised.

"Let's go. Shall we take my car?" William ushered the women ahead of him and picked up his and Sally's suitcase. Naomi quickly took her bag and followed June.

"Yes, the others will take the SUV," June agreed.

Jim, David, and Ian followed stopping momentarily for Jim to lock the front door. As they quickly walked towards the SUV, Jim waved as his father's car passed them on the street.

"So where do we start looking?" Ian asked as he opened the front passenger door.

Jim paused, his eyes finding their way to the mountainous horizon. _'Blair? Give me a sign, buddy. Please. 'Cause I'm really not good with this sort of stuff.'_ Hearing a growl, he looked to his left.

The black jaguar stared at him then at the mountains as well.

"The mountains?" Jim murmured.

Ian snorted. "Care to be a little more specific?"

"I think we're supposed to follow them." David was looking at the jaguar that had been joined by a tawny lion and a dog.

Jim's eyes had widened when the other two spirit animals had appeared. "You can see them?"

David cheerfully nodded.

"See **what**?!" Ian irritably demanded.

"Never mind, Ian." David got behind the wheel of the car. "It's one of **those** things."

Ian cursed under his breath but got into the car.

Jim got into the back seat as David started the engine. "Go around by my place. I need to pick up my pack before we head into the mountains."

"Great. How long will it take you to pack?" Ian sarcastically asked.

"Not long," Jim coolly replied. "I keep one packed for emergencies." He looked at David. "The lion I recognize. But what kind of dog is that?"

"It's a Saluki," David explained as he began driving. "A gazehound…used for hunting and tracking."

"Should come in handy," Jim admitted. _'Wonder which one belongs to who?'_

David nodded in agreement as he sadly glanced at the silent man at his side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CASCADE NATIONAL FOREST**

" **Oomph!** "

Blair was startled into wakefulness when he was dumped from the trunk of the car onto the hard ground. He gasped when the gag was roughly removed and the rope binding his ankles was cut.

Blair took several deep breaths as he was hauled to his feet. As he looked around, he was startled to see Simon loop a rope around his neck. "Simon! What the hell are you doing?" He tried to free his hands but grimaced as the ropes only cut tighter into his flesh.

There was a grunt of amusement as the rope tightened around his neck. "I suggest you keep up. I won't hesitate to drag you if necessary."

Blair felt a cold chill run down his spine as the eyes of the man standing next to him shone with a ruby glow. "You're not Simon," he solemnly accused.

"Sandburg…I'm hurt. C'mon. You know me."

"I don't know yet who…or what you are. But you are **not** my friend, Simon Banks." Blair forced himself to continue to stare into the other man's eyes.

"Oh, but I **am** Simon Banks," the man laughed. "Some days. When I can't help it. I have to admit, he's a stubborn bastard. It took quite a while to wear him down in order to have this much control."

Blair suddenly remembered his vision of his spirit wolf trying to release a trapped bear. _'With a little luck and whole lotta sheer bullheadedness, you might have less control than you think.'_ Blair tilted his head to the left. "Don't you think we might be missed?"

"No, I don't think we might be missed," Simon growled. He slammed the trunk lid shut. "As far as everyone is concerned, you're dead. Tragically killed in an automobile accident."

"No one's going to believe that!" Blair hotly denied.

"Oh, but they do," Simon assured him with a chuckle. "Ellison's piling the guilt on himself even as we speak." He broadly smiled. "And your Mama? Well, she left the Morgue sobbing 'my baby my baby'."

Blair was tempted to lunge towards the man but managed to keep from moving. He simply stared at the man.

"As for Simon Banks? Well, his house exploded. I imagine they'll blame it on one of Kincaid's idiot followers."

"They won't believe it," Blair solemnly. "They'll come looking."

"Doesn't matter. By the time they figure it out…if they ever do…I'll be long gone. And you? Well, you're won't be in any position to care what happens." Simon pointed through the woods. "Start walking up there."

"No."

Simon took a deep breath then swung his left arm in a wide arc.

Blair felt his feet leave the ground as a sudden thrust of hard air threw him backwards against a sturdy tree. Groaning, he rolled to his left and gasped for air.

"Get up and walk."

Blair struggled to one knee then threw his head back and loudly howled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good thing Dahok had to check in when he got to the Ranger Station," David quietly said.

Jim absently nodded. "Used to be you could just drive up here and camp as long as you wanted. Now the restrictions are being enforced pretty closely." He briefly mourned that loss of freedom but shoved it into the back of his mind.

David slowed the SUV as they came to a crossroad. The three men slowly got out.

"Great!" Ian grumbled. "Any idea which way to go?"

Jim studied the tracks in the dirt then irritably shook his head. He'd never memorized he treads of the tires on Simon's car.

David took out a map they'd obtained at the Ranger Station and studied it. "Looks like there are plenty of campgrounds to the East so I doubt…"

"Blair!" Jim's head swung to the north.

"What?" Ian looked at David in confusion.

"I heard the wolf howl." Jim quickly walked back to the car. "That's Blair's spirit animal. We need to head north."

David folded the map and got back into the car. "North it is."

"Better be right," Ian muttered as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"I am." Jim pointed between the two men. "David, do you see them?"

David slowly smiled. "One jaguar, one lion, and one Saluki…all headed north."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' _And what good is a life_

 _That leaves nothing behind_

 _Not a thought or a dream_

 _That might echo in time'_

" **GET UP!** " Simon jerked hard on the rope, causing Blair to stumble to his feet. "Any more of that nonsense, and I'll just drag you." He shoved the younger man who grudgingly began to climb between the trees.

"So just who are you?" Blair asked after a few moments.

"Curious to the end, huh?" the man snorted. "I'm known by many names. But the one that I prefer is Dahok."

"Never heard of you," Blair replied. He winced when the rope around his neck was jerked.

"You should have heard of me," Dahok growled. "A long time ago, I nearly won my way into this world. The old gods fled before me. All except one."

"Let me guess. A god of love?"

Dahok roared with laughter. "You simpleminded fool! No. A god of war. He allied with some meddling so-called heroes."

"And they stopped you," Blair said with satisfaction. He glanced over his shoulder. "Didn't they?"

Dahok nodded. "I tried a second time. They shattered me into small pieces." He wolfishly smiled. "But their so-called victory availed them nothing because I survived. And while the power of the gods and their heroes waned, my power slowly grew. Now I'm here, and they're gone."

"Are you sure of that?" Blair asked as he climbed over a boulder.

"Do you see any ancient gods around here, boy?" Dahok demanded. "No! And the only so-called heroes left are ineffectual."

"So why are you so scared of Sentinels?" Blair demanded.

This time the blast caught Blair in the back. As he slammed face forward into the tree, he felt the rope around his neck tighten and burn as it was ground into his flesh. He felt a hot breath at his right ear and shivered.

"Your precious Sentinels are nothing. Nothing! A nuisance!" Dahok pulled Blair away from the tree and shoved him forward. "It amused me to have Ellison dancing to my tune." He closely followed Blair. "Every time I manipulated events so that another crime wave hit Cascade, I threw Ellison into the fight." He sharply jerked on the rope. "He should have gone crazy years ago! But you…you little bastard! You kept him sane! You kept him alive!"

Dahok took a deep breath and loosened his grip on the rope. "It took only just a little manipulation with an ambitious puppet in New York for your dissertation to be made public. It took even less manipulation for that moron Chancellor to make it local front page news." He nimbly stepped around a pile of small rocks. "You should have just slunk away from Cascade when you called yourself a fraud. You would have saved yourself a lot of pain…not to mention your life."

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have done by now," Blair accused.

"You flatter yourself, boy!" Dahok growled. "There was a time that I thought I needed the sacrifice of a warrior's heart. And I got it! Oh, how I got it! The self-sacrificing little fool took the knife right in the heart." He smiled when Blair gasped. "You see, that idiot had this feeling of inadequacy inside him. So he tended to make grand gestures and bite off more than he could chew."

"But you still lost," Blair recalled. "So the sacrifice didn't work." He suddenly stopped then turned around. "And it didn't work this time, did it? **My** sacrifice. When I called myself a fraud."

Dahok grimaced. "It almost worked. You have the heart of a warrior if not the ability. But Ellison wouldn't let it go!"

' _You mean he wouldn't let_ _ **me**_ _go.'_ Blair slowly nodded. "And now everything is crumbling around you."

Dahok shoved the younger man. "Keep walking."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Looks like we hoof it from here," Ian grunted as he pulled his pack from the SUV.

Jim scanned Simon's car with his senses. "Yeah, nobody's in the car."

"You figure he had your partner in the trunk?" David guessed.

Jim nodded as he shouldered his own pack. He walked forward and spotted faint tracks. "They both went this way."

"Wonderful. Uphill." Ian leaned against the SUV and drank from a sports bottle. Capping it, it replaced it in the pack.

David watched as Ian rubbed his forehead. He lifted his own pack and settled it on his back. "We shouldn't be too far away from them. But Dahok's going to be desperate." He absently frowned when he heard Ian take a deep breath.

"I'd send the spirit animals ahead, but we need them to follow the track." Jim shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll miss something, and we can't afford that."

"Send them ahead. Between the two of us, we can follow that trail."

Jim irritably turned around then paused when he saw David staring in astonishment at the blonde-haired man. The taller man's mouth was hanging open.

"Iolaus?" David whispered.

"Hi, Hercules."

David momentarily closed his eyes. Then he quickly walked towards the smaller man and engulfed him in a massive hug.

"Ribs, Herc! Ribs!"

Jim's eyes widened in puzzlement when he heard the muffled laughing complaint.

"Sorry." David apologized with a dazed grin. "How did you remember?"

The blonde-haired man shrugged.

The tall broad-shouldered man glanced at the bottle then slowly smiled. "Lexi gave us those bottles." He tried to be stern but couldn't stop smiling. "I told her it had to be your choice."

"So you're mad at her?"

"Yes. No." The tall man pinched the bridge of his nose. Despite himself, he smiled when his partner giggled.

"Excuse me but what the hell is going on?" Jim demanded. "I've heard of Hercules, but who is Iolaus?"

Iolaus waved his arms in the air with a smirk. "See! Everybody remembers you but nobody remembers me!"

"I remember you," Hercules softly corrected him.

Iolaus gave his partner a quick hug. "Aw, Herc."

"A long time ago, I was called Hercules," David explained. "And this is Iolaus. My partner and best friend."

Jim stared at the two men for several seconds. "Okay. Whatever. At this point, I'm just going with the flow." He took a deep breath. "I should send the spirit animals ahead?"

Iolaus nodded. "Between your Sentinel eyesight and my tracking abilities, we won't get lost. And we should make up some time if we hurry."

Hercules proudly smiled. _'I have Iolaus back!'_

Jim turned and walked to the impatiently waiting spirit animals. He gently rubbed the jaguar behind his left ear. "Find Blair. Protect him. We're right behind you."

Iolaus watched in amazement as the animals disappeared. Then he grinned over his shoulder. "Hey, Herc! No big surprise that the lion is yours, huh?"

Jim grunted as he began to follow the trail. He was surprised then pleased when Iolaus matched him stride for stride. "What I don't understand is how Simon could betray us like this."

"Stop thinking that way!" Hercules sternly ordered. "It wasn't a betrayal of **you**. It wasn't a betrayal of anyone. Dahok's probably been working on your friend for years."

"Any idea where this trail leads to?" Iolaus changed the subject.

"Liyam Mountain," Jim replied.

"Liyam? What does that mean?" Iolaus curiously asked.

"Devil's Mountain."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So I'm to believe you're responsible for all the crime and bad things in Cascade?" Blair snorted in derision.

Dahok chuckled. "Oh, I just make adjustments here and there. Did you know that Garret Kincaid originally planned to make Seattle his home base? It didn't take many…adjustments to make Cascade his target. And did you ever wonder why David Lash came to Cascade?"

Startled, Blair whirled around, his blue eyes wide in disbelief. "You're lying."

Dahok slowly smiled. "Now why would I do that? In fact, I'm particularly pleased about that one." His features darkened. "Oh, and you were supposed to die when that rat-infested warehouse you were living in exploded. I should have known then you were going to be more trouble than you're worth." His dark eyes narrowed. "Ever wonder why you became such a trouble magnet or why Cascade got the reputation as one of the most dangerous cities in this misbegotten country!?" He used one hand to shove Blair. "Stop stalling. No one's looking for you now. And if Ellison ever **does** get off his ass and looks for you…well, he can look from now until the end of time, and he'll never find your body up here."

Blair had to admit that Dahok was probably right. Once he was dead, he doubted there was any way his Sentinel would be able to find him. Desperately moving his eyes from side to side, he silently cursed whoever came up with the idea of restraining someone's hands behind him. With Dahok following him, he had no chance of trying to get out of the cuffs that restrained him.

Suddenly Dahok stopped, causing Blair to fall when the rope snapped tight around his neck.

Blair looked over his shoulder and got to his knees when he saw Dahok staring wildly to his right….

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **INTERLUDE #5**

The wolf had been joined by a powerful lion and a tenacious Saluki. Together the three animals had attacked the briars around the furious bear. The black jaguar had helped for a few minutes before suddenly turning with an angry growl and running into the nearby forest.

As the jaguar disappeared, the four Shamen walked from different parts of the forest. Without a word, they surrounded the spirit animals and quietly began to chant.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CASCADE NATIONAL FOREST – LIYAM MOUNTAIN**

"Damn those interfering meddling fools!" Dahok raged. Furious, he turned back to Blair. Holding onto the rope with one hand, he drew his gun with the other. "Not exactly the way I'd planned, but you'll be just as dead."

Blair tensed his muscles to leap at Dahok but hesitated when a dark blur leapt passed him and onto Dahok's chest.

Dahok released his grip on the rope as he was knocked backwards. Growling, he threw the snarling jaguar to one side only to have the animal leap on him a second time. The jaguar's teeth closed around Dahok's wrist, forcing him to drop the gun. The momentum of the attack threw Dahok backwards against a large tree. The man shook his head, then dazedly looked around.

Blair saw the other man's eyes change for a few seconds. "Simon?"

The other man grabbed his head with both hands. "Sandburg! Run! **RUN!** "

Blair ran.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait a minute." Iolaus put up a hand and started to his right, through the maze of trees. "We need to go this way."

"The trail goes this way," Jim impatiently argued.

"And it curves back this way." Iolaus narrowed his eyes. "We can save time going this way." He paused. "Besides, someone's running in our direction through these trees. And they're running hard."

"Trust him," Hercules urged. "There's no one better at this." He smiled when Iolaus beamed in his direction.

Jim extended his hearing…listening as someone ran hell-bent-for-leather through the dense forest.

"oww…damn…stupid branches…*pant*…owwww…"

"It's Blair." Without another word, Jim trotted past the other two men and into the trees. Knowing the two men were following, the Sentinel used his eyesight to pick the clearest track to follow towards his partner.

Both Jim and Blair burst into a clearing at the same time. Both men skidded to a halt and stared at the other. Then Jim crossed the clearing and enveloped Blair in his arms. "Are you okay?" he murmured.

"Yeah, just get me out of these…cuffs?" Startled, Blair found his hands were free. He looked around to see a grinning blonde-haired man standing behind him.

Iolaus put the small piece of metal back into his pack. "I love lockpicks."

"Showoff," Hercules mock-growled.

"Jim? Who are these guys?"

"Friends," Jim assured him. He held Blair at arm's length. "Look, I know we've got a lot to talk about, but I want to say…I'm sorry."

Blair quickly hugged his partner again. "So am I," he whispered. "Never shoulda left you." After a moment, he stepped back. "Okay, to repeat. Who are these guys?"

"I'm Iolaus, and this is Hercules," Iolaus grinned. "And we need to get moving 'cause we're about to have company."

"No! We can't leave Simon!" Blair protested. He turned to Jim. "Our spirit animals are trying to free him. Well, the wolf is 'cause the jag saved my ass a few minutes ago but the wolf has got a lion and a real feisty dog helping him and Simon's spirit animal is a bear and **he's** really pissed off and you're Hercules?" Blair turned to look at the tall man standing behind Jim.

Hercules slowly smiled. "He does that just as good as you do, Iolaus."

Blair stared at Jim. "Hercules? **The** Hercules?"

Jim shrugged. "I gave trying to figure all this out a couple of hours ago." He took a deep breath. "If this Dahok guy is coming, I vote we stay and fight."

"Works for me." Iolaus expertly checked his gun and released the safety. "I've been wanting another shot at that son-of-a-hydra."

Hercules put a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. "I don't think guns will work."

"Why not?" Iolaus frowned.

"Because of them." Hercules pointed to several figures who could barely be seen through the trees.

Before anyone could speak, Dahok entered the clearing. "Well, well, well. Looks like Ellison finally got his head out of his ass."

Blair put a restraining hand on Jim's arm. "He's just trying to goad you." He cocked his head to the right. "It's the only weapon he has left."

"And who are your little friends?" Dahok sneered.

"Aw, c'mon, Dahok," Iolaus scoffed. "I know it's been a long time…"

Narrowing his eyes, Dahok stared at the two men with Jim and Blair. Then he threw back his head and laughed. "I'll be damned! I knew I should have tried harder to kill you when you were children." His eyes moved back to Blair. "So, little Shaman wanna-be, did they tell you all about me? You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

"And you have no idea who **you're** dealing with," Blair determinedly replied.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **INTERLUDE #6**

Struggling to get leverage, the wolf ignored the cuts on his paws and pulled at the briars. The Saluki's sharp teeth managed to snap more of the briars and spit them to one side. The lion roared and used his strength to pull with the wolf.

The enraged bear lunged against the briars which finally gave away. Roaring in triumph, the bear rose on his hind legs.

The Saluki, blood dripping from his mouth, sat on his haunches and panted. The lion butted his head against the Saluki's shoulder. The wolf threw his head back and howled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CASCADE NATIONAL FOREST – LIYAM MOUNTAIN**

Dahok threw back his head and howled in pain and frustration. Then he collapsed to the ground.

"I bet Simon's free!" Blair yelled, happily pumping his right fist in the air. He started forward only to have Jim and Hercules each grab an arm. "Huh?" Then he took a deep breath when he saw a fiery figure rising from Simon's body. "Oh, man…We're in trouble, huh?"

"Not if we hurry."

With those words from an unseen man, the world disappeared around them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BETWEEN THE SPIRIT PLANES**

The four men turned to see a grim-faced dark-haired man limping towards them. He was followed by a group of men and women.

"Ares." Hercules quietly greeted. "Everything's in place?"

"Ares? Ares? The Greek God of War?!" Blair hissed. He grabbed Hercules' sleeve. "You have **got** to explain all this to me. Promise me!"

"Later, kid." Ares' dark eyes snapped in Blair's direction.

"Incacha." Jim recognized the Chopek Shaman.

Incacha smiled in return. "Stand in a circle around the Evil."

The four men quickly formed a circle around Dahok about six feet from him. They were joined by two men and two women.

Blair stared in surprise at the tall dark-haired woman who joined them. "Maria?"

The woman glanced in his direction and slowly smiled.

The four Shamen of Blair's dreamscape formed a circle behind them. Incacha stood behind Jim while the Oriental Shaman stood behind Iolaus, the African Shaman stood behind Hercules, and the native American Shaman stood behind Blair.

"What is this!?" Dahok angrily shouted.

"My brother of the Wolf Clan has grown strong," the native American Shaman smugly smiled.

"Believe, Enquiri," Incacha murmured. "You cannot allow your doubts and fears to have any strength."

' _Of dreams I have had_

 _And dreams I have pondered_

 _When late in the night_

 _My mind it would wander_

 _To things I have done_

 _And then quickly regretted_

 _While denying vices_

 _My mind has rejected_

 _And I think what I've done_

 _Or have yet to begin_

 _And the man I've become_

 _And the man that I've been.'_

"I believe in my Guide," Jim calmly replied. He saw the genuine smile Blair gave him and grinned in return. He also heard his Guide mutter, "About damned time."

Three men and one woman stood in a final circle outside of the others. As they did so, Dahok shook his fist and demanded, "Who are you?!"

"Hercules, son of Zeus and Alcmene."

"Xena, called a Warrior Princess."

"Iolaus of Thebes who stands with Hercules."

"Gabrielle the Bard who stands with Xena." The petite blonde-haired woman flashed a grin at Iolaus which was easily returned.

"Jim Ellison, Sentinel of the Great City."

"Jason, leader of the Argonauts."

Jim glanced at the older man to his left and inwardly whistled in awe.

"Blair Sandburg, Shaman of the Great City."

"Iphicles, King of Corinth."

From behind them, voices sounded.

"Alhaadi, Shaman of where humans began."

"Huizhong, Shaman of the land of the dragon."

"Incacha, Shaman of the Chopek."

"White Wolf, Shaman of the Wolf Clan."

From behind them, the voices echoed.

"Ares, God of War!"

"Hades, God of the Underworld."

Blair peeked a look at the figure standing between Jim and Iolaus and shuddered.

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

"Cupid, God of Love."

"No!" Dahok roared. "You can't do this! It is **not** allowed!"

"Who's going to stop us?" Ares ferally grinned. "You?"

Dahok roared and started in Ares' direction. He stopped when the black jaguar, the silver wolf, the tawny lion, and the narrow-eyed Saluki appeared to oppose him.

"It is time!" an unseen voice thundered.

' _Believe, Enquiri. Trust.'_

Jim resolutely closed his eyes.

At some point in the dim mists of time…before the creature known as mankind began to write their histories…there had been ceremonies like this. Warriors and Heroes, Shamen and Gods all banded together to stop the one now known as Dahok. Only when those beings banded together again could the ceremony be conducted. But that knowledge had been lost…obscured…destroyed.

Until now.

Surprised at this sudden knowledge, Jim opened his eyes and recited along with the rest.

' _Circle of Warriors_

 _Circle of Shamen_

 _Circles of Gods_

 _That which makes up the world_

 _Bind the one who threatens all.'_

"No! I will not have this!" Dahok raged.

"The air brings life for all, spirit to lead from the darkness, and communication between all who listen," Huizhong solemnly spoke. He raised his hands high into the air. Arching like a rainbow over his head were streaks of purple, silver, and black light that he drew from Iolaus, Gabrielle and himself. With a casual flick of his wrist and with an accompanying gesture from Hades, he threw the lights towards Dahok. "So you are bound by those you sought to diminish."

Astonished, Dahok found his left arm immobilized. On his left wrist, a symbol appeared in the shape of a triangle with a bar running across the upper third.

"Water brings life for all, intuition for those who believe, and that which survives in the unconscious mind," Incacha firmly spoke. He raised his hands to shoulder level. Between his open palms, sparks of blue, grey, and pink light flickered then grew in intensity as he drew the lights from Jim, Jason, and himself.

Jim felt water and energy flowing through his body. He relaxed both his body and mind and trusted.

With a determined glare and similar gesture from Cupid, Incacha threw the sparkling lights towards Dahok. "So you are bound by those you sought to kill."

With a bellow of disbelief, Dahok found his right leg immobilized. On his right ankle, a symbol appeared in the shape of an inverted triangle.

"Fire brings life for all, compassion and love for those of our hearts, anger and hate for those who seek to destroy," Alhaadi passionately spoke. She held her arms out from either side of her body. Arching over her head were streaks of gold, orange, and red light taken from her own body as well as from the bodies of Hercules and Xena. With a toss of her head and an angry gesture from Ares, she flung the lights towards Dahok. "So you are bound by those you sought to utterly destroy."

Grimacing, Dahok found his left leg immobilized. On his left ankle, the symbol of an upright triangle appeared.

"Earth brings life for all, cradled by water, caressed by air, cleansed by fire," White Wolf chanted. Holding his hands cupped before him, lights in green, brown, and yellow taken from Blair, Iphicles, and his own body danced within his palms. With a breath of air from his lips and accompanying gesture from Athena, he flung the lights towards Dahok.

"No! You will pay for this! All of you!" Dahok screamed as his right arm was immobilized. On his right wrist, the symbol of an upright triangle within a circle appeared.

"Bound are you by Justice, Purity, and Silence." Huizhong declared.

"Bound are you by Hope, Peace, and Friendship," Incacha added.

"Bound are you by Strength, Health, and Courage," Alhaadi spoke.

"Bound are you by Wisdom, Honesty, and Faith," White Wolf completed.

' _Present at the beginning_

 _Present at the end_

 _You are not needed_

 _You are not wanted.'_

"You no longer force me to see my failure," Hercules firmly spoke.

"You no longer force me to feel my shame," Xena echoed.

"You no longer force me to see my fears," Iolaus defiantly spoke.

"You no longer force me to feel my pain," Gabrielle softly said.

"You no longer force me to see what I am not," Jason quietly spoke.

"You no longer force me to feel alone," Iphicles added.

"You no longer force me to doubt who and what I am," Jim raised his voice.

"You no longer force **me** to doubt who and what I am," Blair immediately added.

"And you will **never** touch my son."

From beyond the circles and surrounded by the spirit animals, Simon Banks spat the final defiant words.

The lights binding Dahok grew in intensity until they merged in a blinding blaze of pure white light. The creature screamed in agonized defiance as it was torn apart in an explosion of color and sound.

As Jim fell to the ground, clutching his eyes in pain, he heard the triumphant howling of a wolf and jaguar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CASCADE NATIONAL FOREST – LIYAM MOUNTAIN**

"Jim? Jim? Are you okay?"

"Blair?" Slowly Jim opened his eyes, then winced and closed them again. The ground felt refreshingly cool under his body. "My eyes hurt."

"So do mine, but I bet yours are killing you." Blair sighed as he patted Jim's arm. "Keep them closed for a while."

"Okay," Jim mumbled. He carefully stretched out a hand to squeeze the hand Blair had on his arm. "I was coming back for you."

"I know. I would've come back for you, too," Blair assured him. He dazedly looked to his right. "I think Simon's asleep."

"Sounds good to me," Jim tiredly replied.

Blair glanced at the people around him. "I don't want to sleep. I'll forget this if I fall asleep. I know I will."

"All I want to know is whether that **thing** is gone for good," Jim growled.

"Not for good. But gone for your lifetime. And maybe several others as well."

Blair looked up at the tall regal woman standing next to him. "Athena?" he breathed.

"You need to rest, young one. What happened took a lot out of everyone but especially you. You're a shaman **and** a warrior." She glared at the dark-haired dark-eyed man. "Go away, Ares. This one is not for you."

"Blair, just lay down and rest, okay?" Jim mumbled.

"Jim?" Blair anxiously looked up at the goddess. "That's not like him."

"He's exhausted." The goddess gently patted Blair on the shoulder.

"But I don't want to forget," Blair complained even as he allowed Athena to gently push him towards the ground. "There's so many questions. There's Maria who's somebody named Xena. And Hercules..."

"And Jason," Jim mumbled with a half-smile.

"And someday you **will** remember," Athena whispered. "But not today. It's too much for even a Shaman and a Warrior to take in." She gently brushed Blair's curls from his face as his eyes finally closed. "But someday you will remember. You will find what you need so that others will believe. This time there **will** be a way for the world to be warned. But it will not happen today."

A few moments later she stood. "They're all asleep," she assured Hercules who was standing close by. "They'll remember that Blair was kidnapped by one of Kincaid's men. Simon was following the man who was responsible for blowing up his house and met up with Jim to save Blair."

"It's going to be tricky getting them on their feet and walking," Cupid sighed. "And Hermes is gonna have a lot of work to do on this one."

"Speaking about remembering, I need to have a long talk with Aphrodite." Hercules folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you saying you'd rather have him back the way he was?" Ares growled. "Because I can arrange that, you know." He eyed Iolaus with more than a little distaste.

"Don't even think about it," Hercules warned. He grinned at Iolaus. "Not even for a split second."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SOMEWHERE OVER COLORADO**

Paolo grinned and settled more comfortably in the pilot's seat. He casually glanced at the woman who sat in the co-pilot's seat. "So it's really all over?"

June regally nodded. She glanced back into the passenger cabin where William, Stephen, Naomi, and Sally all were peacefully sleeping. "Cupid will let Hermes know what Blair, Jim, and Banks will remember. Once Hermes has adjusted…"

"Altered…manipulated…" Paolo amended with a wicked grin.

"… **adjusted** the appropriate records, I will make sure that's what they remember," June, once acknowledged as Queen of the Greek Gods, continued with another glance at the sleeping passengers. "Until then, Apollo, we need to stay in the air."

Paolo, who was once known as the God Apollo, happily smiled. "We've got plenty of fuel, and it's a beautiful day to fly."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **TWO WEEKS LATER – WASHINGTON DC**

"It will be great having everyone together just to have some **fun** and not be worried about this or that or planning some great strategy." Lexi, sometimes known as Aphrodite, shook her long blonde-hair and smiled at the appreciative looks thrown in her direction.

Kevin, once acknowledged as King Iphicles of Corinth, sighed and took her arm. "Tone it down, will you?"

"Never," Lexi giggled.

Kevin sighed again. "Look, we need to make a good impression so this very nice man will allow us to rent his restaurant for a private party. Understand?"

"You just don't me to do anything to embarrass you in front of your friend, Hunter," Lexi accused with a pout.

"Speaking of Hunter, you promised…" Kevin began.

Lexi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh, my! Do you smell that? It smells great!" She opened her eyes. "And there's your friend!" She enthusiastically waved at Vincent Hunter. "Hi there!"

Kevin briefly closed his eyes. "Behave!" he hissed.

Hunter watched the byplay with barely a flicker in his eyes. _'Talk about a trouble-making blonde.'_

"Vin! How are you?"

"Fine. This is your…sister?"

"Yeah. Her father…my mother...Lexi, meet Vin…"

"Vincent Hunter," Hunter interrupted. "Your brother knows I don't like being called 'Vin'."

"How nice to meet you, Vincent" Lexi charmingly smiled. "Kevin speaks so highly of you."

Both men started at her then at each other. Kevin finally shrugged. "Thanks for providing the introduction."

"It will be great to have our family reunion at an authentic Greek restaurant," Lexi nodded. "It will be like being home."

"You're Greek?" Hunter glanced at Kevin.

"Distantly. A long time ago," Kevin admitted.

Hunter opened the door of _Skorous_ restaurant and followed them inside. He was immediately greeted by one of the owners.

"Vincent! It's been too long since I've seen you!"

Hunter smiled as he was hugged by a petite older woman who stood on tiptoes to wrap her arms around him.

"Nerina, how have you been?" Hunter hugged the woman.

"I am feeling so much better now that I'm seeing that doctor you recommended for me," Nerina smiled. "The other one…he knew nothing!"

Hunter spotted the grin on Kevin's face and glared in his direction. "Nerina, these are the people I spoke to you about. They would like to rent the restaurant for a family reunion dinner."

"Come! We will sit in the back." She took Hunter's arm and led him through the crowded restaurant. "I will find Aristos for you. I need to get back to the kitchen, but I will send out your drinks."

"Thank you, Nerina," Hunter smiled. He waited until they were seated and Nerina had gone to find her husband before looking at Kevin. "Not a word," he warned.

"But you did a nice thing…helping her find a good doctor," Lexi charmingly protested.

Hunter stared at Kevin who raised his hands in silent defense.

"Ah, Vincent! My good friend!"

Hunter rose and allowed himself a brief smile as Aristos Skouros walked towards him, arms extended in an enthusiastic greeting.

"Hello, Aristos," Hunter replied as they shook hands. "I trust all is well with you."

"Ah, what would be the use to complain?" Aristos shrugged as he sat and urged Hunter to sit as well. "The gods send us what they send."

Lexi's blue eyes twinkled in excitement. "That's a wonderful philosophy."

"Aristos, this is Kevin Coren and his sister, Lexi," Hunter introduced. "They're the ones who want to speak with you about renting your restaurant for a family reunion."

"A reunion! Wonderful!" Aristos beamed. "Too many families grow apart these days."

"That's so true," Lexi nodded. "I mean…there are many members of my own family that I've not seen in ever so long."

Hunter gave Kevin another pitying look which the other man skillfully ignored.

"I apologize that your drinks have not yet arrived." Aristos shook his head. "My brother's granddaughter recently arrived from Athens, and she does not understand that customers are not to be kept waiting."

"I'm sure Nerina will help her understand," Hunter dryly commented.

Aristos grunted. "Better she keep her eyes on the girl than on me."

"Is your brother's granddaughter a student in this country?" Lexi curiously asked.

Kevin idly glanced at Lexi, noting her innocent expression. _'What is she up to now?'_

"She refused an arranged marriage in Greece," Aristos shrugged. "I can't say I blame her. My brother's wife is a good woman but more concerned with how much money a man has rather than the kind of man he is. Helena wants to find a position with one of the schools or museums in Washington since she has a degree in Art History and has studied much of our ancient Greek culture. So she is a smart woman." He threw back his head and laughed. "Smart enough to reject a worthless man!"

Despite himself, Kevin grinned.

"Good for her!" Lexi approved with a toss of her head. "You should never settle for second best in matters of love."

"Uncle, here are the drinks."

Kevin was aware that Lexi was actually holding her breath in eager anticipation. Curiously, he looked at the young woman holding a tray of glasses and a pitcher of what looked to be iced tea. Then he saw the stunned expression on Hunter's face.

"Ah, my brother's granddaughter, Helena Skouros." Aristos got to his feet. "This is my good friend…"

"Vincent Hunter." Hunter had swiftly gotten to his feet and taken the tray from Helena. Sitting it on the table, he turned back to her. "It's my pleasure." Entranced, he stared into the blackest eyes he had ever seen.

"Yes!" Lexi whispered in triumph.

Kevin put two and two together then smiled as well. "Nice going," he murmured.

Aristos' dark eyes narrowed in contemplation, then he widely smiled. "Helena, sit down. You can keep my good friend company while I take his friends to my office to discuss business."

As they followed Aristos out of the dining room, Kevin leaned down and whispered to Lexi, "She better be good for him and to him. He deserves it."

Lexi smiled over her shoulder. "He'll be fine." She peeked past him to where Hunter sat, his head close to Helena, listening with open enjoyment as she spoke. She saw how the man watched as Helena absently curled a lock of her black hair with one finger. "In fact, he'll be more than fine."

Kevin took one final look back at his friend and smiled when Hunter looked up and casually nodded at him.

' _And who would have thought_

 _That my fate it would conjure_

 _This twist in the road_

 _On which I have wandered.'_

{{Lyrics from the song, _What is Eternal_ , by Trans Siberian Orchestra. Found on the incredibly powerful and moving CD, _Beethoven's Last Night_.}}


End file.
